Guide me
by Parkerpls
Summary: Fionna, A love struck teen is having mixed feelings. She's stuck between a rock and a hard place when she has fallen for 2 boys, will she make her decision or will she give up and watch her 2 loves be taken in the future? *Language*
1. Monday Mornings to my suprise

**Hey... This is my first fanfic so no HATERSSSSS! The Ice King is trying to help me... I have read some stories of his soo...**

**Im not taking his advice... If only you could see why... *FACEPALM* **

**Enjoy my unicorn weirdness... Please.. I think I have a problem.**

* * *

***Fionna's P.O.V***

Ugggh... its morning... KILL ME NOW. I glanced at the clock beside my bed... 6:00...

I groggily pulled my zebra stripped covers and looked at my blue bed sheets... My favorite color. I smiled at my thought.

I went down my ladder and walked to the bathroom.. GOD I had to pee so freaking badly.

"Aaaah" I said flushing the toilet. I got up and washed my hands and I splashed some of the luke-warm water onto my face.

I grabbed my blue tooth brush and started brushing my teeth..

"Babyy! Are you awake yet? I'm making chocolate chip pancakes this morning!" Cake shouted

Chocolate chip pancakes... "MMMMM" I hummed not realizing I did, only because there my favorite.

"Yeah, I'm up!" I shouted.. The smell literally attracted me.. I turned the faucet off and threw my tooth brush into the little holder.

"Good, I thought I would have to wake you up myself! .. Know you're such a heavy sleeper and all.." Cake said as her voice trailed off...

"Well I'm up now aren't I!" I shouted, chuckling

I walked down the the small flight of stairs and jumped into my favorite orange spinning chair that was by our kitchen island.. Cake handed me a plate of stacked choco pancakes, I grinned as I held up my fork and knife that was already laying on the place mat in front of me.

"Honey while your at school I am going to be at the Candy Kingdom so don't expect me back when you get home... You know how it is with me and Mono!" She was blushing

She was wearing a white see-through blouse with a black tank-top on and black skinny jeans with white high-top converse. Her brown shoulder-length hair was down and parted from the left. She looked really cute. Specifying that she's 23.

"So that's why you look so nice, and dear glob, that's the last thing I need to hear..." I said with a grin

"Thankyou and shut up!" She said playfully, giving me a little shove.

I was a sophomore at Triple A high, I called it AAA high. It was hell...

I stuffed down my pancakes, then picked up my plate and dropped it off in the sink.

"Go get ready babes" Cake said making a sincere smile.

Yeah... Cake my stomach hurts!" I said with a moan, smiling

"Fionna, Go get ready." she replied making a your-not-getting-out-of-school-look.

"Fine." I said with a huff.

I walked up to my room and looked in the closet, I pulled out a black shirt that had Pikachu with an old-timey mustache on it.. I chuckled as I pulled out a pair of ripped up white skinny jeans and my black converse with yellow neon laces. I had been making recent changes in my looks now that I am 16, I brushed my mid-back low glossy blonde hair, I had side-bangs. I applied some eyeliner and mascara.

I was getting ready when I heard a knock at the door. I walked down through the kitchen and saw Cake had left a note, I didn't bother to read it because I knew she probably already left to go to the Candy Kingdom, the only 24/7 club there was in Aaa. That place was huge! I only know that because Marshall took me to the "non-drinking" part for my 15th birthday. There were 5 floors. The first floor was just the lobbey and there was a pool in the back. The second floor was the pillow-themed bar. People only wore "sexy" night clothes. It was so cool and there were purple lights and a bed at the top of the bar, there were dancers. I only got a glance before Marshall had to grab me... There were male dancers to, so I was practically drooling. Then there was the third floor, just a regular bar and restaurant. Nothing special. Then on the fourth floor was the disco-themed floor and it had a disco ball and a big dance floor, but it had a little diner and people served drinks on roller skates, it was so cool! Then there was the 5 floor the "non-drinking" part. It was just a dance-floor and a roller skating rink. Marshall got me a beer or two, my first.

I noticed I was getting pulled into my thoughts as I was walking to the door, I opened it and saw no one there, but I felt a cold jet of air. I was stunned

"Hey Fi" a pretending to be super low voice

I saw a figure that was wearing a red plaid shirt and skinny jeans with red converse and black flippy hair and a red-axe bass on his back. I knew instantly who it was.

"MARSHALL!" I shouted

He laughed manically as he said "I easily scared the one and only Fi, huh?!"

"Shut up. What do you want anyway?" I groaned.

"Nothing.." his voice slightly trailed off.

"What, Marshall. Just tell me." I said firmly

"Glob damn Fi, chill. Can't a friend come and visit a friend and walk to school with them."

"Then just say that."

He was a junior at the only high school in town, so I pretty much saw him all the time.

"Damn, its 8:30 Fi, lets go, I'll fly."

"Ok" I said as he picked me up bridal-style and flew into the sky.

I loved when I flew, It was really fun. I enjoyed the swift air as it hit my face, I liked the sensation, it gave me such a rush. I didn't know it but I was grinning.

"Soo.. is there a reason you seem so happy today?" He said with a sarcastic fake voice

"No just um.. thinking" I said with my voice trailing off.

I really like when he carries me to... I never really felt this way about him before.. I know it would be forever untill Gumball would ever show any signs of liking me... I mean he only thought of me as a friend.. I clung to Marshall's chest as we flew down to the school.

"Were here and its 8:35, just 10 minutes before class starts, later Fi!" Marshall said... he seemed kind of sad

"Bye!" I said, not realizing I was blushing. I walked to my locker and grabbed my stuff as I swiftly walked to my first block.

I sat in class as I thought about Gumball.. He was a sophomore too, he was 16 like me. I liked him, alot. My heart swelled when I realized I had next block with him.

I started to think about Marshall... I have never thought about him in that way, I always thought of him as my cool older friend.. it's just when he picked me up... I just had no idea.. I have to consider my options... Its never been hard like this..

* * *

**Boom, cliff hanger... **

**Sorry if it was bad... I'm not feeling very original today... Its like 10 am so. I'm really tired **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and there will be more! I promise! I don't have Microsoft or any typing stuff so its just written on the copy and paste way.. I am so sorry if you don't like it though! PLEASE FORGIVE ME **

**I WILL GO FILL UP MY WEIRD METER.**

**Sorry to freak you out... Join my uni-corni-ess ... That was just bad. My apologies again!**


	2. To Fionnas advantage

**Hi! Me again... Hmf.. The Ice King had to go take care of a sick Gunther so, it's time to work my magic. **

**BOOM. I decided to update today because may not be able to tomorrow so, ok, I might do a chapter tomorrow depending on when I leave to go to N.C. Thanks for your continued reading! It means alot! C: ~ Uni**

**Hey Marshall are you feeling hot because I am..**

**Yeah, its like 8000 degrees in your room.**

**Take your shirt off.**

**Why?**

**DO IT. **

* * *

** *Gumballs P.O.V***

It was History with Ms. Pig, I was interested but history isn't my favorite subject, I like science! In fact I am in advanced science with Mr. Trunks. Fionna is in advanced science, with the help of _my_ work. I tutored her for about 2 years, she used to be _terrible!_ I smirked at my thought

I looked up in class, I sat in the back row with Lumpy Space Prince. Glob he was so damn obnoxious. He was cool though, for a lumpy purple sack with a pencil mustache..

I watched Ms. Pig glide over to Peppie, her real name is Parker, but she got her nickname from a band she used to be in, she was a girl with emo flippy bright red hair and was wearing a red hoodie that said "Man of mouse" and she had black skinny jeans on with red high-top converse. Her red eyes looked up in confusion, she was sitting on my left side.

"Pepper, can you please go get an important document from the front office for me please?" whisperd

"Yes ma'am" she said nodding as she got up and walked out the blue classroom door.

walked back to the fornt of the class as she babbled on about something from the 1600's or whatever. I could care less.

I ran my fingers through my brown hair with pink high lights on the tips, it was in an updoo swoosh type thing. Like it usually was. I looked down at my shirt it was gray and had " The Candy Kingdom" on it. I was wearing khaki boy shorts with gray vans. I looked pretty good today.I smirked at my thought. I was getting lost in my thoughts , it was an awful habbit I seemed to get alot into, especially when I thought about Fionna...

"Oh shit.." I mumbled beneath my breath.

"What on glob got you in a pissy mood mister!" LSP whispered

"Nothing, besides even if I _was _in a pissy mood, which i'm _not,_ why would I tell the gossip man of the whole globbing school." I said with a slight smirk

"Fine then, don't get sooo defensive." LSP said with a sassy tone

"Whatever" I groaned

"Shhh, i'm texting Brittney right now anyway. I have better things to do then deal with you bad attitude" He replied, obviously trying to guilt me into telling him what i'm thinking.

"LSP, don't pull that card." I said with a blank face

" Whatevs, i'm busy." he said, with a hurt expression

So glob-damn obnoxious. To my advantage, the bell rung.

I am so glad I get to sit next to Fionna in science, Thank Glob it was my 3rd period, which I now just noticed was my next class.

* * *

**Fionnas P.O.V**

YES! I walked quickly to science, I finally get to see Gumball!

I'm not exactly excited as I used to be. For some reason I kept thinking of Marshall.. I just. I don't think I can do this. I like Gumball.. alot, but I can't stop thinking about Marshall. I wish they would make a move already! I walked into class and grabbed the last row table, saving a seat for Gumball, who wasn't here yet.

I glanced around the class room, staring at the dark blue walls that had a bunch of science posters on it. There was a main desk in the middle-front of the class, where my teacher sits, and there were 4 rows of 2 partner tables, each row having 4 tables in each row that extended to the back of the room, and there were windows on the left side of the room, which I sit next to in the back of the room.

I pulled myself from my observations when I heard books smack down on the desk

"Hey Fi!" Gumball said, grinning

"Heyy Gumball!" I said pulling him by his shirt down into his seat.

"Woah!, so I wanted to umm. tell you something.." He said as his voice trailed off, he was blushing

"Sure, what?!" I said sincerely.

"Um.. well..." he was quickly interupted when Mr. Trunks exclaimed "HELLO MY BRILLIANT SCIENCE STUDENTS!" Only because we were his "favorite class"

"I'll tell you after school, meet me by the diner on 4th street ok?" Gumball whispered

"Sure" I said, grinning

I listened to say something about the Milky Way and we were going to have some quiz on friday. It's only tuesday so I dont have much to worry about. I couldn't pay attention properly because I wanted to know what the hell he was going to say. I pulled myself up as the bell rang.

"Bye Fi!" Gumball exclaimed putting his arm around me then walking off.

"Uh, yeah bye!" I said trailing off.

Why did he put his arm around me, he never did that before..

The rest of school slowly dragged on when suddenly I felt a cold hand on my back I swung my head aroung almost hitting Marshall in the head.

"WHAT THE HELL MARSHALL!" I exclaimed at him

"OW. GLOB DAMN FI!" He said in pain

" Don't scare me then. Thats was like the 2nd time today." I smirked

"Whatever" he said rubbing his forehead

"So, like did you need something or whatever?"

"No I just wanted to see you.."

"Ok well now you did, I have to go." I said as I joked

"Well someone is being harsh on their favorite friend"

"Whaaaat? HAHAHAHAHAAHA" I said laughing at him

He punched me playfully on my arm

"I have to goooo like eat something." He said patting his stomach

" They have red jello in the cafeteria, go enjoy yourself."

"I will thankyou very much." He said with a confident smirk as he walked to the cafeteria

I watched him untill he was lost in the crowd of acne- coverd teens.

I continued to walk as the final bell rung, dismissing us.

I saw Gumball so I ran to him.

* * *

**BOOOM. CLIFF HANGER. Hahaha**

**I hope you enjoyed my little chapter**

**I'm glad I got to write it my way.**

**Remember to follow Marshall Lee on twitter!**

**His name is YourFavoriteUni**

**He just created his account today because I made him.**

**We hung out today. Sooooo. He's still shirtless..**

**Hey Parker wheres my shirt?and why are the a pile of ashes and why are you holding a lighter?**

**Nothing, I lost your shirt so.. Looks like you'll stay here tonight..**

**I can still go home without my shirt you know..**

**No.**

**Why?**

**Because I locked the doors.**

**Oh dear glob.. Happens everytime I see you. Only for tonight.. **

**GREAT!**

**.. please help me...**


	3. Blossoming

**HELLO AGAIN. Sorry I haven't updated in a while I have been thinking about what to write... **

**This chapter will be "MIND-BLOWING" ... Reviews please! **

**Ice King had to stay home with Gunter, turns out he ate a bad fish, and it hasn't exactly "passed on" yet. O_o ew.**

**Which isn't such a bad thing. Ice King isn't here so.. THANK YOU GUNTER!**

**One more thing.. I'll ask you at the end, don't wanna spoil the story...**

* * *

Gumballs P.O.V

I was walking out to the diner when I heard a familiar voice call my name

"Gumball! wait up man!" I looked around to see the beautiful Fionna

"Hey girl!" I said in my gay-est sounding voice as she punched me playfully in the arm

"Dude, what the glob was that for!" I said in pain.

"Oh.. I got bored" she said laughing at my expense.

"Thats not funny!" I said laughing playfully. I loved it when Fionna smiled, I can't help but think how freaking perfect she is.

"Duuddde, yeah it is." She said still laughing

"Whatever." I said chuckling as we were walking away from the school.

"GUMMY HONEYY" I heard my name being shouted. I turned around to see Samantha... she was running to me

What now? I thought. as I pulled Fionnas hand back to where I was standing

"Oh Gummy!" She said with her blue eyes full of lust. She was short and she had long brown hair an was wearing a blue shirt with skinny jeans and blue converse.

"Um. Samantha.. I'm not your "honey"." I said with a sarcastic tone

"Oh, don't say that. You will be one day!" She said very over-confidently

"Whatever, what do you want?" I said with an un-concerned voice while rolling my eyes

Samantha was always trying to get me to go out with her, always stalking me and I really don't like it.

"Well, I wanted to know if you would want to go out to the movies with me and my friends to the movies on friday..?" She said very shyly

"Um... not really.. I uh, have plans. I'm with Fionna so... um we have to go" I said grabbing Fionna's hand as we swiftly walked away.

"Dude, she was just trying to be nice and invite you out. You didn't have to be such a dick." she said.

"Fionna, I have plans on Friday." I said

Crap now she think I am a total dick. Well. shit.

"You could have been nicer about it.." she said playfully punching me in my arm

"I'm sorry.." I said chuckling while grabbing my arm " You know how she is like, always asking me out on dates and stalking me and stuff.. Its weird and she's not the girl I'm into really.."

"Haha, well if it's not her who is it?" she said as she blushed

"I don't know yet.. I don't think she likes me back.." I said rubbing my neck

"Who wouldn't like you gummy?!" she said as she laughed

WHY DID SHE HAVE TO BE SO GLOB-DAMN PERFECT? JUST WHY!TELL HER YOU RETARD! As I was mentally screaming at myself I bumped into a telephone pole

"SHIT! OWWWWW" I exclaimed in pain at my aching forehead

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Fionna was practically scream laughing

"Duddde are you ok?!" she said

"Yeah.. I feel stupid..." I said rubbing my fore head. fuck me. I was just like staring at her and I like completely zoned out. Fuck her perfection.

"Ok, whatever you say stupid!" She said, still laughing

"Shut up!" I said in a funny tone. We kept walking as we laughed untill we reached the diner

"Well. Not as bad as a walk as I thought. I really need a car." I said laughing as I opened the retro 60's themed door.

We walked into the diner that was well, 60's themed with a juke box and everything, it was pretty cool.

A waitress greeted us and said we can sit where we want, I grabbed Fionna's hand and pulled her to a retro blue booth by the window that overlooked the small park across the street with a tiny pond that sparkled as the sun bounced up off the water, it was a good view.

She handed us menu's and said "So anything ya'll would like to drink right now?" with a country tone

" I'll have a chocolate milkshake." I said "Oh and I'll have a strawberry one." Fionna said glancing at her menu

"Ok I'll give ya'll a bit to look over the menu while I go fetch your drinks, sit tight!" she said walking away

I looked over the menu as the waitress walked back and set down our milkshakes. She pulled out her little black book and said "Well, are ya'll ready to order?" I looked at Fionna and she nodded "Uh, yeah, I'll have a hamburger and fries" I said as Fionna looked to the waitress and said "I'll have chicken strips with fries". "Ok, anything else?" "No ma'am" Me and Fionna said in comparison. The waitress pulled out a the piece of paper with our order as she pinned it to a little string that was hanging from one side of the little see through window into the kitchen.

"Well, I'm really hungry right now!"Fionna said as she took a big gulp out of her milkshake.

"Me to!" I said licking my lips trying not to look like a perverted creepo.

We talked for a while about how if you really needed to, you could wear pants for a shirt, and then we talked about science and that stupid quiz on friday. Just little talk I guess.

"Hey, Fionna, Do you want to uh, go to the Candy Kingdom on Friday?" I said as my voice got quiet

" We can't get in there with out I.D though?"

" I know a guy for that.."

"Sure I guess?"

The waitress came up and set down our plates of food. We both replied "Thankyou!"

"Yeah, It'll be super fun, don't worry!" I said trying to stay casual

"I bet! I'm excited dude!"

GOOD. GREAT. AMAZING. Maybe we can get into the pillow bar... Heheheheh. I snapped out of my perve thoughts and picked up my hamburger and began to eat.

When we were done the waitress came by and slipped me the check as Fionna tried to grab it but I put my hand over it.

"Gumball, I'll pay I still have some money that Marshall gave to me a bit back"

"Fi, it's fine, I have money from my shift yesterday." I worked as a waiter at _Hardrock Cafe_ up the street. "And anyways its only 15 bucks so.. let me take this ok"

"Ok.. fine but I am going to pay you back."

"No, Fi, really it's ok."

"Thanks!"

I put a 20 in the little book and told the waitress to keep the change as me and Fionna got up.

I opened the door for Fionna as we walked out.

I took a look at my phone when I noticed it was already 6:00. Damn, time goes by fast when your with Fi as I grinned

"Hey Gumball, I better get home before Cake gets back from The Candy Kingdom.."

"Yeah I have to be at work at 7.. You want me to walk you home real quick?"

"No, its ok, I don't live far."

"Fi, it's going to be dark soon, are you sure, I really don't want you walking back home in the dark."

"Gumball, It's fine, I only live 5 blocks away, I'll get home before dark.."

"Ok, please be safe!" I said

As she was walking away I grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug... She held onto me then let go and blushed as she walked away. The setting sun bouncing off of her glossy beautiful blonde hair. She was just. perfect.

That felt.. really good I thought as I ran home in the setting sun.

* * *

** SO WHATTA YA THINK? YOU LIKE IT?**

**I might be turning Fumball on ya'll... Fiolee or Fumball? REVIEW PLEASE. **

**Fumball sounds really stupid. I need a new ship name, so far 69 views (MY ALL TIME FAVORITE NUMBER!)**

**Thankyou for your continued support even though I haven't updated in what felt like 84 years.. SORRY MY AMAZING DUCKLINGS! I LOVE YOU ALL. **

**Have a good um. Night/day/pig or whatever you be doin! **

**FIOLEE TO FUMBALL? PM me.. I NEED REVIEWS!**


End file.
